


In the Interest Of Peace and Goodwill

by Aycelcus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cameos from everyone, Couch Sex, Draco is sweet, Fan Comics, Feels, HD Hols 2010, Harry is Bad At Speeches, It's obvious where this leads if you pay attention, M/M, The one where they are professors at Hogwarts, but in a smarmy way, even if it is never mentioned, my hand fell off when I drew this, or at least it felt like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aycelcus/pseuds/Aycelcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is terrible at speeches. Except when he isn't. And Draco helps.</p>
<p>A 13 page fancomic done for the H/D Hols 2010 event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Interest Of Peace and Goodwill

 

 

Nothing like a full-color final page. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This was huge, and damn near killed me, but I enjoyed it, and remembered how much I loved doing large-scale comics. 
> 
> Note: The idea is that the boys are professors at Hogwarts, which was a part of the prompt I was given, which also included Harry with stubble and several other things. But after it was done, I realized it was never mentioned in the comic. It was barely implied. Oops.
> 
> This work was drawn on doujin manga board, inked with Microns, and shaded/colored with Tria Markers. Some effects were added with a white pencil, and all photoshopping/cleaning up was done by my wonderful husband.


End file.
